


This thing you call

by bricksandbones



Series: Punctuation [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Existential Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:30:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9250391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bricksandbones/pseuds/bricksandbones
Summary: I only know what I don't know.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Short, simple, perhaps overly dramatic. Nevertheless. Did you know that there is a symbol out there for those who are suicidal? It's the semicolon (;), signalling that "the story isn't over yet". Punctuation is important, folks.

This thing you call existential doubt

is the only thing I know 

 

(I only know what I don’t know, and

I don’t know what it means to 

 

want

love

desire

dream

breathe)

 

.


End file.
